Gone with the Wind
by RobotRock
Summary: "Dit petit frère, me pardonnerais tu si je te disais que, je veux continuer de vivre ? Si je continue à m'éloigner de vous ? C'est égoïste, mais tel est mon choix. Je me devoir corps et âme à cette déesse qui incarne la victoire. Je ne peux mourir maintenant, je ne peux jamais mourir, car j'ai un nouveau devoir à accomplir, et une nouvelle famille sous le doux soleil de Grèce.
1. Prologue

"Hé, dit petit frère, à quoi ressemble-t-elle ? La mort. Que trouve-t-on sur l'autre rive ?

Est-ce chaud et doux comme un jeune soleil printanier ou bien froid et glacial comme la neige hivernal ?

Froid comme la neige, si pur qui se trouve juste sous mes pieds; glacial comme l'histoire que recouvre ce tapis blanchâtre de pureté.

Cette neige, si insouciante et merveilleuse, qui ne se doute pas de ce qu'elle recouvre de sa pâleur. Cette neige qui n'imagine pas qu'elle purifie ce sol rougis par le sang et les flammes, étouffant les cris d'agonie de millier de personnes innocente.

Cette terre noircie par les ténèbres et l'oublie du temps, de la civilisation. Cette terre rayée de toute mémoire, cette terre qui étais autrefois un si merveilleux et puissant royaume en paix. Notre Royaume.

J'aimerais que tu puisses voir cela petit frère, vraiment. Car c'est un spectacle magnifique qui s'offre à mes yeux et me ramène longtemps en arrière lorsque nous rions dans la neige, cette même neige qui purifie encore et toujours vos âmes tourmenter, à vous pauvres monde qui ont souffert de par la colère divine d'un dieu mécréant...

Vous que n'ai sus sauvé.

Bien qu'aujourd'hui cette terre soit désolée et réduite à l'état de ruine.

Sous ce paysage d'une pureté céleste tout semble être serein et apaisée, comme un petit coin de paradis, et cela me réchauffe le cœur, bien que me fais verser des larmes silencieuses.

Mais je tacherais d'être forte, je tacherais de porter ce fardeau qui est mien du mieux que je le peux, je me battrais pour votre mémoire et l'honorerais.

Je serais fière d'être née ici et dans notre peuple, de posséder ce que la nature m'a donner à la naissance, et je ferais perdurer nos connaissances, et servira celle que je songe digne.

Je l'ai d'ailleurs trouvé. D'un un endroit fort inattendue, nous qui vivons sans adorations pour aucun dieu, j'ai vouer allégeance à l'une d'entre eux.

Athena se fait-elle nommer, grande déesse au cœur si pur et digne qui se bat contre celui qui vous a condamner, et cherche à protéger qui que ce soit du même sort.

J'ai quitté cette paix et neutralité que nous avons toujours fais perdurer, et veuillez m'en pardonnez, vous tous.

Peut-être seriez-vous accablez de là ou vous êtes, si conscience vous possédez encore.

Je ne sais si je parle en vain, mais qu'importe.

Je me dévoue corps et âme à sa cause, puissiez-vous me pardonnez et acceptez mes mauvaise lamentations.

Requiescat In Pace."


	2. Un début à tout

Se tenant devant les ruines noircies par les flammes de l'Enfer lui-même, le jadis magnifique et prospère Royaume de Nazgrim, terre des druides, n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'une page de l'histoire qui fut arracher par le sang il y a si longtemps de cela.

Cette cité jadis si majestueuse, sujet d'une paix vouée à l'éternité, si la colère divine ne l'aurais pas frappé de son caprice.

Ce peuple neutre, ce peuple sacré qui fut surnommer "Enfants de la Forêts" furent tous décimer, et leurs sagesses et savoir s'éteignirent.

Cependant, cela n'était pas totalement vrai.

Une enfant, une jeune et douce enfants avait survécu à cette hécatombe, portant alors sur ses maigres épaules toutes les vies injustement assassiner d'un peuple, et de sa famille.

Cette jeune enfant grandit alors, et pour donner le repos à leurs âmes, sacrifia la consolation qu'apportait la mort aux âmes souffrantes et prit un cadeau d'immortalité. Son âme briser par tant de souffrances, par un tel fardeau et tant de responsabilités ne demander que le repos éternelle, désormais inaccessible.

Mais les passé est désormais loin derrière, rien ne peut être ramené désormais, plus rien ne peut être changé.

Un nouveau présent se forme. La nouvelle déesse est apparue, s'étant enfin réincarnée, mais ce qui impliquer une autre et inévitable guerre Sainte.

Il est désormais temps de ressortir des ténèbres. Une nouvelle aube s'est lever, et il est temps pour elle de brandir son épées une énième fois, pour cette cause à l'as qu'elle elle s'est si chèrement dévouée, jusqu'au jour où son cœur gelée finisse tout mouvement, pour la laisser enfin se reposer auprès des siens.


	3. Le départ de Nazgrim

Hey, merci à mes quelques lecteurs et pour les follows et reviews (même si j'en ai eu qu'une uwu). Cela me fait vraiment plaisir *^*

Et pour ceux qui veulent suivre mon avancement, j'ai créé une page Facebook dans ce but qui se nomme comme la Fanfiction~ "Gone with the Wind - Saint Seiya TLC Fanfiction."

Alors n'hésitez pas à aimer s'il vous plait ;-;

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Et désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes technique, ou plutôt d'organisation ;-;

Regardant ses ruines, symbole de son passé, cette enfant désormais si grande, la regardait une dernière fois, cette si douce terre qui l'avait vue naître, grandir et changer. Cette terre qui l'accueillit dans ses ténèbres lorsque sa gloire s'achevait, et que son rôle devint inutile.

Lâchant un lasse soupir, la jeune femme -qui ne l'es pas tant que cela- finit par enfin se retourner, et cacha son visage d'une froide pâleur derrière un long capuchon noirâtre cachant la moitié de son visage. Le vent soufflait doucement, mais froidement un peu comme à son habitude comme diraient certains. Mais si l'on y prêterait son oreille, on y entendrait comme une lamentation silencieuse tandis que ce vent passe au travers des nus branchages des arbres et des sapins feuillus.

Comme pour un au revoir, ou un adieu incertain, l'éternel vent hivernal de cette terre berça une dernière fois cette enfant, faisant voler sa cape avec lui.

L'enfant de la forêt quitta alors ces lieux d'un pas assuré, le visage droit et fière, mais pourtant invisible, caché derrière ce même capuchon, ne laissant apparaître qu'un teint d'une pâleur froide et des lèvres légèrement bleutées par le froid, un bleu livide, qui ne demandait que de revoir la douce chaleur du Soleil, sans que pourtant, durant 200 ans, il ne vienne.

Ne versant désormais plus de larmes, ou plutôt devait-elle être bien cachée derrière son implacable masque de fierté et de dignité, ces empreintes laissaient sur la poudreuse neige, formèrent un sentier, comme une issue temporaire à son éternelle souffrance et à sa douloureuse mélancolie qui l'enchaînait ici.

Enfin, elle se doit désormais de quitter cette terre désolée et morte depuis des âges, ce froid si mordant pour quiconque n'y est pas habitué, lui transperçant à chaque fois le cœur. Elle devait quitter ces choses, pour les faveurs du chaleureux soleil de Grèce, de retrouver le Sanctuaire sacré et celle à qui elle a voué à jamais sa fidélité, et aider dans leurs combats, ses chevaliers.

Car ainsi les âges passaient, pour son âme éternelle. Les combats, les morts, tandis qu'elle, elle ne pourrait jamais goûter à cet amer repos, devant supporter la douleur des morts de ceux qui lui sont chers. Elle regardait leur force s'amenuiser à chaque fois que la guerre touchait à son terme, jusqu'à ce que ce Dieu ignoble finisse par périr, et que ses sbires soient scellés après lui.

Ainsi, tout finira, pour recommencer de nouveau.

Ainsi allait le cycle implacable du destin. Et tandis que cette âme ère, elle regarde de ces yeux de saphir, un autre hiver venir, et la nouvelle ère se finir, seul la solitude l'accompagnait, et l'accompagnera.

Bon, cela est encore un chapitre assez plats, et je m'en excuse. Mais la semaine prochaine les bons chapitres commencerons donc un peu de patience, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des review avec vos avis ^o^/

Merci pour tout.~~


	4. L'arrivé au Sanctuaire

Bienvenue pour un nouveau chapitre !

Je tenterais de maintenir le rythme, mais sans ordi pas facile .w."

Enfin.

Voilà donc le chapitre 3, je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes et les répétitions qui s'ensuivront.

Mais j'ai fait exprès de ne rien vraiment préciser sur le nom ou mon OC en général " Et je m'y tiendrais !

Donc voilà, sinon merci à Naheiah pour ces review à chaque chapitre o/

Et n'hésitez pas à me donner des critiques ;-; Mais souvenez-vous que c'est ma first Fanfiction please.

Et bonne lecture !

Après de longs mois à voir des centaines de paysages défiler sous ses yeux, la dernière survivante du royaume perdue de Nazgrim arriva enfin en Grèce, terre des Dieux.

C'était toujours un changement radical pour elle, après plus de 200 longues années à vivre en solitaire, en ermite sur les plaines désolée de sa terre natale, en proie à un hiver éternelle, cette créature ne pouvait que se sentir étrange et déstabilisée devant tous ce monde, marchant et vivant tranquillement ignorant sa présence. Et ce soleil, cette douce chaleur... Elle devait l'avouer, elle lui avait ardemment manqué.

Ainsi, elle traversa la dernière ville menant au Sanctuaire sacrée, et ses nombreux chevaliers qui y résident.

Le Sanctuaire... Un autre sentiment de nostalgie la prenait alors, lorsque les événements de la dernière guerre Sainte refirent surface à sa mémoire.

Peu de chevaliers y avaient survécu... Faute des dieux Thanatos & Hypnos. Dieu de la mort et du sommeil, de vraies calamités.

Ainsi, les seuls survivants à ce jour étaient l'ancien chevalier du cancer, Sage aujourd'hui Grand Pope, et son jumeau Hakurei ancien chevalier de l'autel, aujourd'hui... Un simple homme qui répare les armures des saints à Jamir.

Et oui, même isolée elle apprenait bien des choses, non pas que ces histoires l'intéressait loin de là.

Mais elle se demandait seulement comment elle serait accueillie cette fois. Puisque 200 ans auparavant, elle les abandonna à la mort de la déesse.

"Le passé est passé." Se dit-elle simplement en chassant ses pensées dérangeante selon elle, elle reprit simplement sa route jusqu'au Sanctuaire, dont elle pouvait apercevoir les majestueuse maisons du zodiaque d'ici ainsi que la statue d'Athéna.

S'arrêtant un moment pour regarder les lieux, elle esquissa un fin sourire et ferma doucement ses yeux comme pour savourer l'instant présent, et réchauffer son corps et son cœur glacée.

Après un bref instant, lui paraissant bien long, elle rouvrît ses yeux et fit enfin ses premiers pas dans ce nouveau Sanctuaire, dans la nouvelle génération.

Cependant, elle tomba sur une chose à laquelle elle... Ne s'attendait pas, même pas du tout.

Et voilà !

Chapitre 3 finie~

Alors, vos avis sur cette fin ?

N'hésitez pas à poster vos idées en review et n'oubliez pas ma page Facebook pour suivre l'avancement !

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine.

Ma page FB: pages/Gone-with-the-Wind-Saint-Seiya-TLC-Fanfiction/524632680982939


	5. Première rencontre

Enfin, voilà donc le fameux chapitre 4, et enfin de l'action !

Mais toujours rien sur mon OC, héhé~

J'aime vous torturer !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas ma page ! Le lien sera à ma fin du chapitre

Faisant enfin son retour au Sanctuaire, après 200 ans d'absence, de silence et de profonde solitude, la revoilà enfin parmi son nouveau foyer.

Cependant... Comment dire ?

Ce lieu sacré avait... Grandement changer -ne pouvait dire évoluer, car... Et bien vous verrez et comprendrez sous peu-.

Sous ses yeux ébahit, se trouvait un jeune garçon, ses cheveux en bataille était d'une couleur ambré foncé, et il arborait un visage assez enfantin et malicieux tandis qu'il... Il... Il courait après une armure d'or; celle du lion en vue de sa forme.

Tout cela, sous le regard décomposé d'un félin, au sombre pelage semblable à une nuit sans étoiles, aux couleurs plutôt violacés.

Ses yeux eux aussi d'une couleur ambré, d'un teint plus sombre, se fermait alors de désespérassions devant cette scène grotesque.

Ce gamin... Il était le nouveau chevalier du lion ? Vraiment ?

Grognant en réalisant cela, l'animal s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route lorsque le dit gamin se retourna interpeller par ce bruit guttural inconnu.

Le jeune garçon papillonna alors un long moment des yeux avant de comprendre la situation -si l'on peut appeler cela comprendre- et ses yeux se remplir d'étoiles.

-Ah ! ~ Un gros chat~~ s'exclama-t-il en regardant le dit "gros chat" l'air un peu niais, moins qu'émerveiller.

Le dénommé chat grogna alors de mécontentement devant cette appellation des plus stupides qui blessait son égaux, mais se stoppa de suite en voyant le jeune homme s'approcher dangereusement.

Prise d'un réflexe instinctif, le félin déglutit et si il aurait pu, il aurait pâlit d'effroi.

Ni une, ni deux, l'animal partit en courant après qu'il se soit trop approcher; et ainsi avait commencer sa course folle, suivie de près par un jeune chevalier d'or, lui-même suivie de sa propre armure... Celle du lion.

Tada !

Voilà donc la fameuse action 8D

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et n'hésitez pas à vous manifester mes lecteurs ;-;

C'est triste dans soutien !

Et comme promis, la page: pages/Gone-with-the-Wind-Saint-Seiya-TLC-Fanfiction/524632680982939


	6. Maison du Bélier

Voilà le nouveau chapitre o/

Et n'oubliez pas ma page Facebook ;-;

S'iou plait.

Et évidement les personnages ne sont pas de moi, sauf mon OC

Après un long moment à tourner en ronds dans le Sanctuaire, le félin -aussi surnommé "gros minou" par le chevalier d'or du lion- était plus que lasse d'ainsi courir sans pouvoir souffler, voyant défiler depuis bientôt une longue et interminable heure les mêmes décors, avec le vaine espoir de pouvoir semer la nuisance que composer ce chevalier bêta pour elle.

Quelque peu à bout, elle finit par se décider à emprunter le chemin des douze maisons zodiacal, pour ainsi rejoindre le Grand Pope et la déesse Athena, non plus pour le semer mais juste pour trouver la tranquillité que lui offrirait les ordres de ces deux régents auxquels les chevaliers se devaient d'obéir.

Trouvant enfin un peu de bonheur et de satisfaction à cette idée, le gros chat parti en direction des maisons du zodiaque sans se douter un seul instant que sa situation pourrait s'envenimer.

Car soyez en averti, ce petit jeu ne se limiterais sûrement pas à une petite course poursuite entre un gamin et ce qu'il appelle un "gros minou".

Plus loin, se tenait le chevalier d'or du bélier, Shion. Debout devant les portes de la première maison du zodiaque, qui était la sienne, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond contemplait la vue du Sanctuaire de ses yeux marron.

Esquissant un sourire ravi, il se décida à rendre visite à son éternel ami, Dohko, chevalier de la balance.

Cependant, lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à partir, un animal non identifier, mais certes énorme, passa sous ses yeux désormais grand ouvert tandis que ses cheveux dorés retombèrent suite au courant d'air créer par la vitesse de la bête.

-Que ?

Cependant Shion n'eut guère le temps de recouvrer des esprit que son bras fut sèchement agrippé par le chevalier du lion, ce dernier l'obligeant à courir derrière.

-Regulus ?! S'exclama le bélier de plus en plus surpris -bien que, venant de Regulus, tout pouvait advenir- Que se passe-

-Tais toi et cours Shion ! Ou on va être semé par gros minou~~ fit le lion avec son habituel air niais.

Shion était encore abasourdi. Alors cet animal fuyait Regulus ? Eh bien, voilà qui explique tout -ou presque-.

"Enfin, peu importe" se résigna-t-il à penser. "Suivons-le, après tout qu'y a-t-il à perdre ? Comme ça, je rejoindrais Dohko ! -bien plus rapidement-".

Ainsi, le trio se dirigèrent vers la prochaine maison, celle du taureau -car oui, je pense que compter l'armure ne puisse pas vraiment être fais...(Puis je ne sais pas comment appeler un groupe de quatre qui plus est.)-

Et voilà, donc à la semaine prochaine

Et merci d'avoir lue ~

Tchüss *^*


	7. Maison Du Taureau

Waah, pardonnez mon retards... J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait languir. Bien que peu de personne lise.

Enfin, voici donc mon nouveau chapitre, le prochain suivra sous peu, puissiez vous me pardonnez. Et n'oubliez pas ma page facebook s'il vous plait.

Mes chapitres sont toujours publier là bas si non ici.

Tandis que cette course continuait inlassablement, le trio commençais peu à peu à rejoindre la maison du taureau, cette dernière diriger par un homme robuste et imposant nommé Rasgado.

Et de son côté, l'homme qui arborait l'armure d'or du taureau, revenait tout juste de son entraînement, ou plutôt, celui de ces 3 jeunes disciples.  
Montant les marches de sa maison sans regarder derrière lui, il se questionna alors sur le sujet de ces occupations.  
Peut-être devrait-il rendre visite au chevalier de la Vierge ? Après tout, sa ne ferais aucun mal à ce gringalet de sortir un peu de ces incessantes méditations, qui ne font que l'isoler des autres.

Tandis que l'imposant taureau c'était finalement décider sur ce qu'il devrait faire; un léger contre-temps vint le troubler.  
Trois cosmos se rapprocher de lui, deux d'entre eux lui était connus, puisqu'il s'agissait des 2 chevaliers d'or du lion, Regulus et du bélier, Shion.  
Mais à qui appartenait le 3ème ? Serais-ce un ennemi ? Ce qui expliquerais pourquoi alors Shion et Regulus le suit !  
Se préparant au combat, le visage plus sérieux, Rasgado croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et maintenue sa position de combat. -Car oui c'est une position de combat !-

Cependant, lorsque le dit ennemi apparue en vue, le visage du taureau de décomposa aussitôt.  
"Une sorte de chat ?" Pensa t-il béat en voyant le fameux animal approcher. "Comment un animal, peut il posséder... Un tel cosmos !?"  
Mais ces questions furent aisément oublier, Shion et Regulus apparurent alors. Le chevalier de la seconde maison du zodiaque reprit alors des esprit, et regardas le jeune lion crier son nom tout en sautillant d'un façon plutôt gaiement... Suivie de Shion qui sembler alors fort amuser bien qu'il ne semblait pas non plus comprendre grand choses. Esquissant un sourire, qui s'en suivie alors d'un gros rire. L'armure à glace du Sanctuaire se résigna à les suivres derrières, marchant sans cacher son amusement, au côtés du premier gardes des maison zodiacal. 


	8. Maison des Gémeaux

Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 7; avec pour vedette notre chère Apros o/

Ainsi, la course continue avec désormais trois poursuivants pour la pauvre bête qui commença à se demander si son idée était si bonne qu'il lui paraissait, ou si ces chevaliers n'avaient pas quelques déficience mental... Évidemment, sa fierté balançait plutôt vers le second choix, sincèrement, qui accepterait d'avoir tord franchement ? Mais qu'importe !

Après le bélier et le taureau, se trouvait le chevalier d'or des gémeaux, et tandis que la distance s'amenuisait entre l'animal et la maison des gémeaux, ces espoir résidaient désormais dans le fait que son occupant soit assez sain d'esprit pour demeurer la ou il était.  
Mais abandonnons la ce blabla inutile et passons à l'action, voulez-vous ?

Le chevalier d'or des gémeaux, Apros, était reconnu comme l'un des plus puissants chevalier de cet ère, mais également dotée d'une forte ambition de devenir le prochain Grand-Pope.. Ce chevalier ne cessait alors de repousser ses limites tout en accomplissant maints exploit dans le but d'y parvenir. Cette ambition naquis de son désir de protéger son jumeau; son "ombre" comme le traiter les autres. Mais le protéger n'en fut pas la seul raison, il désirait seulement, vivre en paix sans se soucier des autres.

Et comme à son habitude, étant fidèle à lui même, Apros s'entraîner d'arrache pied pour devenir plus fort, encore et toujours plus forts qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Cependant, un groupe de chevalier approchèrent , et vinrent le troubler. Grognant, il se retourna pour en demander la raison, mais se trouva nez à nez avec la même scène que ceux avant lui. Un chat fuyant le chevalier du lion lui même poursuivis par son armure d'or... Peu à peu ils furent hors de portée tandis qu'Apros resta figé, incrédule; et arriva alors les 2 chevaliers des maisons précédente tandis qu'au loin résonner la voix de Regulus, et ces détestable appellation que je ne citerais pas pour le bien de notre pauvre animal.

Le chevalier des gémeaux fronça alors les sourcils devant cette scène, absurde et étrange, et qui pourtant hanter d'hors et déjà son subconscient. Un félin, suivis par le chevalier d'or du lion ce dernier poursuivis par son armure ?  
Décidément, il en aura vue des choses !

Regardant les 2 autres comme pour leurs demander des explications de par son regard dur mais surtout troubler, il n'eut pour toute réponse que des sourires assez idiot et un haussement d'épaule de Shion...  
Soupirant en comprenant que ces deux la suivais le lion sans plus de raison il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les 2 protagonistes de cette pagailles et remarqua un détails, troublant, qui le fit alors emboîter le pas avec ses camarades.


	9. Maison du Cancer

Et le chapitre 8; en piste Mani' !

"Encore un..." De plus en plus désespérer par ce regroupement qui ne cessait de croître tout en suivant ces traces, le félin commençait à sérieusement perdre espoir de croiser, enfin, quelqu'un de mentalement stable. -Bien que, d'un côté un félin de taille humaine, qui qui plus est, est doté d'un imposant cosmos tandis qu'il déambule dans le Sanctuaire sacrée d'Athéna ne soit pas très naturel, et donc suspect.-  
Cependant, il est inutile d'approfondir cela davantage, faisons donc le point sur la situation.  
Nous avons donc, en première position, "le dit félin suspect non identifier à taille humaine, avec un cosmos inquiétant que tout le monde suit", puis non loin se trouve Regulus suivit de très près par sa propre armure d'or.  
Tandis que plus loin derrière, le groupe des 3 première maisons marche en regardant les 2 premiers se chamailler, ou plutôt devrais je dire: Regulus poursuivant l'animal malgré ses grognements de protestation suite aux pitoyables surnoms qu'il ne cessait de lui donner.  
En voilà une course qui promet du suspens ! -Oupas- Il faut dire que les. 3 derniers ne soient pas très motivés... En effet Gérard, en effet. [NDA; Pardonnez ce petit délire hors contexte...]

-Un peu plus loin, à la maison du Cancer (envoyez vos don)-

Allonger sur le toit de sa maison, les bras derrière sa tête, Manigoldo échappa un lourd soupir tandis qu'il regardait le ciel, une moue ennuyé coller sur son visage.

-Qu'est c'que j'm'emmerde... Râla t-il.

Grognant suite au profond ennuie qu'il éprouver en ce moment même, il se redressa , se retrouvant alors assis et il passa sa main sur sa nuque en grognant légèrement. Rouvrant ensuite ses yeux d'un bleu foncés qu'il avais précédemment fermer, il aperçut de loin la forme d'une bête sauvage, un félin et un peu plus loin le jeune lion, dont les cris retentissait jusqu'aux oreilles du Cancer.  
Dans ces échos de voix lointain, il entendait clairement ce qu'il crier et cela ne manqua pas de le faire rire.  
Amuser par tout cela, Manigoldo regardas leurs silhouette de rapprocher davantage de lui et de sa maison, le sourire dessiner sur ces lèvres.

-Voilà qui me paraît intéressant ! Fit-il en daignant enfin se redresser sur le toit, puis il se rapprocha alors du bord pour voir la bestiole passer sa maison, et Regulus approcher.  
Ce dernier l'interpella vivement en l'a percevant:

-Manigoldo ! Viens m'aider à attraper gros minou ! S'exclama t-il gaiement.

-Hé, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'arrive gamin ! Manigoldo sauta alors du toit peu après que le lion soit passer pour repartir en chasse du fameux gros minou. S'apprêtant alors à emboîter le pas, il fut stopper en voyant les 3 autres arriver. Il les regardas incrédules. "Et bah; voilà qui est inhabituelle !" Pensa le cancer surpris en voyants les chevaliers ensemble, et surtout suivre Regulus.

-Tiens, vous aussi vous êtes la ? Demanda t-il avec le sourire.

Les 3 le regardèrent un moment, puis s'échangeront des regards, bien que seuls Shion et Rasgado firent cela.

-Il semblerait. Répondit simplement Apros avec son habituelle calme. -Autrement considérer comme preuve de "Je m'enfoutisme"..-

Manigoldo ria à cela, mais très vite la voix du lion retentit, hurlant le nom du cancer dans soin mécontentement de ne toujours point l'apercevoir et pour qu'il daigna le rejoindre enfin ! Chose qu'il fit d'ailleurs, après avoir saluer ses collègues d'un gestes de la main avant de partir en courant rejoindre cette course folle en avant première~


	10. Le lion fuyard de devoirs

Chapitre 9 – Le lion fuyard de ses devoirs.

Les heures s'écoulèrent de plus en plus, et désormais 4 heures devrait bien être passer depuis son arriver au Sanctuaire, ce qui déclencha par la suite cette poursuite infernal et incessante a travers les douzes maisons du zodiaque jusqu'au Grand Pope.

Quatres maisons avaient été passer maintenant, et la cinquième n'était guère plus très loin, et pour une fois personne ne viendrait s'ajouter parmis cette bande de fou a sa poursuite, puisque le chevalier d'or de cette même maison n'était autre que Regulus du lion; qui acquit le surnom de trouble paix dans le subconscient de l'animal.

Car oui, il était le crétin même responsible de toute cette agitation.

Et tandis que le félin maudissait de plus en plus cet idiot bien-heureux, elle devait au moins admettre que le chevalier des Cancer était bien plus détestable ! Ce taré essayer de la tuer... Mais vraiment. Et il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'y aller pas par quatre chemin celui là.

Evitant une énième attaque, la bête pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison censé être sous la protection du plus jeune des chevalier de cet ère.

-Ah ! Gros minou est vraiment rapide...S'étonna le "crétin de service responsible de tout cela".

-Hn.. Et il a une sacré endurance aussi. Continua Manigoldo amuser et excité de ce challenge~

Tandis que les deux poursuivants principaux reprennait leurs souffle (Oui, Manigoldo aussi. Attaquer et courir en même temps c'est pas si facile que sa en a l'air !) les trois autres les rattrapèrent peu à peu.

Les voyants venir, Regulus les poita du doigts d'un air de désapprobation:

-Vous pourriez nous aider avec gros minou ! Se plaigna t-il en les poitants du doigts.

Shion et Rasgado se regardèrent un moment, tandis qu'Apros croisa ses bras faisant mine de ne pas être concerner ce qui lui attira les foudres du jeune lion.

-Apros ! Toi aussi tu es concerné ! En plus t'es hyper fort !

-Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas quel en est l'utilité. Qui plus est, n'es tu pas en train de perdre sa trace en restant parler inutilement, gamin ? Peux tu vraiment te permettre un tel relâchement ? Rétorqua le chevalier des Gémeaux à la plaidoirie du Lion.

Ce dernier se tût un instant, puis réalisant enfin où il venant en venir, il hurla d'horreur et partie en courant sur les traces de sa proie.

-Hey gamin ! Attends moi ! Commença le Cancer, en vain puisque le lion l'ignorait royalement et sprinta jusqu'à la sixième maisons avec une grande vitesse. Si bien que Manigoldo grogna légèrement de mécontentement mais repris également la course sous le regards des trois autres.

Shion se tourna alors vers Apros l'air amuser.

-Tu mens très mal Apros, si tu n'y trouverais vraiment aucun intérêt te ne serais pas ici, n'est ce pas ? Commença le Bélier le sourire au lèvre.

-Je ne mens pas, je n'y vois aucun intérêt. Du moins, aucun à lui courir après puisque vue son trajet cet animal se rend tout droit vers la maison du Grand Pope. Par conséquent, je suis certain que des nouvelles nous attendent la bàs. Une nouvelle fort intéressante, j'en suis certain. Argumenta alors le Gémaux esquissant un discret sourire. Il se tourna vers les deux autres et rétorqua :

-Vous êtes ici pour la même raison, n'est ce pas ? Dit il avec un ton sarcastique.

Suite a cette question un silence très gênant s'en suivit. Apros soupira et reprit son chemin sans attendre ses camarades, et cela sous les rires de Rasgado et l'air gêné de Shion.

-Allez, suivons les Shion ! S'exclama le Taureau.

Apros a raison; je suis sûr que quelque chose nous attends au bout et que se sera important. Alors autant suivre le pas ! Continua t-il en tapant dans le dos de son ami, avec une force tel qu'il failli trébucher puis tout deux retournèrent auprès du chevalier des Gémeaux avec désormais une bonne excuse pour tout ce chahut... Ou pas.


	11. Ne pas déranger les méditations, Merci

Chapitre 10 – Ne pas déranger.

Remarquant que personne ne la poursuivais pour le moment, le félin s'arrêta un moment et s'asseya pour reprendre son souffle lui aussi et restaurer un peu de son énergie. Car il était certain que cette course ne s'arrêtait pas ici !

Etant désormais devant la maison zodiaqual de la Vierge, l'animal regarda tout le parcours qu'il avait accomplis jusqu'ici... C'était ici la moitié des maisons du zodiaque qu'il avait traversé et la moitié de leurs chevaliers qui la suivait.

Autant les trois "retardataires" ne la dérangeait pas autant, mais les deux crétins lui taper sur les nerfs !

Une seule choses était certaine, sa vengeance sur ce chevalier du Cancer sera terrible ! Le félin avait certe pû tout éviter, agilement et faisant en sorte de rester en vie mais a de nombreuses reprises cela failli lui coûter la vie; ce crétin...

Râga la bête intérieurement. Cependantces pensées furent bien vite suspendu puisqu'il semblerait que le second round de cette bataille a sonner.

Les deux crétins s'étaient remis en route, et il est hors de question qu'elle y laisse son pelage !

L'animal repartit alors au pas de course et entra dans la maison de la Vierge.

Les lieux étaient sombre et plutôt vide; voir vide tout cour. S'engoufrant de plus en plus dans ces ténèbres, le gros chat commença a ressentir un puissant cosmos et dégluttit.

-Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille... Pensa t-elle, tout en continuant d'avançer malgré tout.

Arrivant dans une salle, entouré par des colonnes, ses yeux d'ambre se posèrent surtout sur un détail. Un scintillement d'or se faisait aperçevoir et il ne lui fallut peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une armure d'or, celle de la vierge alors.

Avançant avec grande précaution le félin resta sur ces gardes s'attendant à devoir répliquer à n'importe quel attaque. Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus elle distinguer la forme du chevalier qui demeurer silencieux.

Il semblait accroupi, comme en méditation; les mains poser sur ses jambes croisées, son visage arborer une expression calme et sereine et ces longs cheveux blonds touchait presque le sol. Mais la choses qui était le plus flagrant était sa lévitation .. (Ce qui empêchait donc ces cheveux de toucher le sol... L'oréal approuve !)

Stupéfaite, l'animal ne put cependant pas s'attarder davantage. La voix de Regulus commencer à résonner à travers les murs, ce qui voulaient clairement dire qu'il approcher. Grognant à cette pensée, la bête repris sa route; mais plus soulagée qu'auparavant.

Enfin ! Quelqu'un sain d'esprit dans ce nouveau Sanctuaire, cette nouvelle ère; et cela la soulager énromément.

Car c'était certains, il avait parfaitement conscience de sa présence dans sa maison mais il ne l'attaqua a aucun moment, choses pour laquelle elle lui en fut fortement reconnaissante.

Et lorsqu'enfin Regulus & Manigoldo arrivèrent eux aussi; leurs cibles avait déjà décampés depuis un petit moment.

-Non ! On c'est encore fait semer par gros minou ! Gémit le Lion avec une voix pleine de frustration et déception.

-Bah...Fallait s'y attendre, Asmita serait pas après une proie fuyante, huh. Répondit le Cancer souriant en se tournant vers la Vierge désormais debout, et conscient.

-Que font les chevaliers de la quatrième et cinquième maisons ici ? Demanda t-il.

-On poursuis gros minou ! S'exclama gaiement Regulus.

-Hey gamin, on vas encore s'faire semer si tu continue !

-Aaaah ! Non ! Se rendant compte du fait, il partit de là en courant en criant "Gros minou attends moi !" comme ci cela allait marcher...

-A la prochaine Asmi' ! Sourit Manigoldo avant de rejoindre le Lion dans sa course.

Asmita ne bougea pas d'un cheveux, restant dos tourner aux 2 poursuivants, et faisant face aux 3 restants. Il fut a peine surpris de les trouver ici...

-Vous aussi vous suivez …?

-On peut dire cela comme sa, oui... Répondit Shion.

-Je vois. Fit Asmita soupirant.

{Un rire se fit entendre au loin, un rire bien connue de tous avec une réplique que seul le chevalier du Cancer en avait le secret; je cite:

Ou paaas !

S'en suivit alors une attaque foudroyante venant de la vierge, et une complainte du Cancer clâmant bien haut que la Vierge manquer de sens de l'Humour !)

-...Bien; faite comme bon vous semble chevaliers. Acheva alors Asmita. Il se retoura ensuite, désirant reprendre sa méditation et retrouver sa tranquilité.

Cependant Rasgado ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et emmena de force la réincarnation de Bouddha avec eux.

-Que signifie cela, Rasgado ? Demanda Asmita incrédule.

-Et bien, je suis certain que quelque choses d'intéressant nous attends là haut; et qu'enfin nous aurons les réponses a nos questions. Et surtout cela te feras le plus grand bien de sortir de cette lugubre pièce, et d'enfin sortir de ta solitude ! Alors je n'accepterais aucune complainte.

-... Très bien mais; il était inutile d'en venir a sa...

Riant; Rasgado ignora toujours le pauvre blondinet et rejoignit leurs camarades qui les attendaient, l'un l'air desespérer et l'autre avec son habituel sourire.


End file.
